nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Waite
My 3rd Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Mary Waite born in 1836 in Wanborough, Wiltshire to agricultural labourer [[Thomas Waite|'Thomas Waite']] and [[Hannah Turner|'Hannah Turner']]. 13 March 1836 - Mary was baptised in St Andrew, Wanborough. 6 June 1841 - She lived in Mill Lane, Wanborough. Aged 5, born in county. Living in the household of Thomas Waite aged 40, Ag Lab, born in county, with Johanna Waite aged 30, born in county, William Waite aged 11, born in county, Ann Waite aged 9, born in county, Charles Waite aged 7, born in county, Joseph Waite aged 3, born in county, and John Waite aged 1 month, born in county. 15 February 1857 - Her son, William Joseph Waite, was born in Wanborough. 3 April 1860 - Her daughter, [[Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite|'Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite']], was born in Wanborough. 19 August 1860 - Her daughter, Anna Maria, was baptised in St Andrew, Wanborough. Anna was described as illegitimate and her father was listed as John Nash, Shepherd, of Bourton. 7 April 1861 - She lived in Mount Pleasant, Hinton Parva. Aged 25, unmarried Dairymaid, of Wanborough. Living in the household of Josph Gibbs aged 51, Farmer of 320 Acres, of Wanborough. 15 October 1870 - Mary married Levi Hutson St Leonard, Broad Blunsdon. 2 April 1871 - She lived in Village Street, Somerford Keynes, Wiltshire. Aged 29, married, of Wanborough. Living in the household of husband Levy Hudson aged 30, Ag Lab, of Broad Blunsdon, with son Charles Hudson aged 2, of Wanborough. 3 April 1881 - She lived in Lake Farm Dairy, Augustus Road, Wandsworth. Aged 42, Dairy Woman Seller, of Wanborough. Living in the household of John P Sharrock aged 27, unmarried Dairy Farmer employing 3 men, 1 woman and 2 boys, of Blackburn, Lancashire, with husband Levy Hutson aged 40, Farm Servant, of Broad Blunsdon, and servant James Evans aged 15, unmarried Farm Servant, of Tyrone, Ireland. 7 January 1888 - Her daughter, [[Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite|'Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite']], married [[Thomas Benjamin White|'Thomas Benjamin White']] in Wimbledon, St Mary, Surrey. 21 October 1888 - Her grandson, Thomas Harold White (son of Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite), was born in Bickley, Kent. 13 April 1890 - Her grandson, Arthur Levi White (son of Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite), was born in Bickley, Kent. 5 April 1891 - She lived in Lodge, Parkside, Wimbledon. Aged 52, of Wanborough. Living in the household of husband Levi Hutson aged 48, Cowman to ?, of Broad Blunsdon, with daughter Annie White aged 31, of Wanborough, grandson Harold White aged 2, of Bickey, Kent, and grandson Arthur White aged 11 months, of Bickley, Kent. 1893 - Her grandson, William Joseph White (son of Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite), was born in Bickley, Kent. 18 December 1895 - Her grandson, [[Alfred Henry White|'Alfred Henry White']] (son of Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite), was born in Bickley, Kent. 1897 - Her granddaughter, Mildred Alice White (daughter of Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite), was born in Bickley, Kent. 10 March 1900 - Her grandson, William John Waite (son of William Joseph Waite), was born in Portsea, Hampshire. 31 March 1901 - She lived in Walstead Common, Lindfield, Sussex. Aged 59, of Wanborough. Living in the household of husband Levi Hutson aged 58, Cowman, of Broad Blunsdon. 22 October 1901 - Her granddaughter, May Hilda Waite (daughter of William Joseph Waite), was born in Portsea, Hampshire. 25 August 1906 - Her granddaughter, Constance Waite (daughter of William Joseph Waite), was born in Portsea, Hampshire. 9 February 1908 - Her grandson, Thomas Bertram Waite (son of William Joseph Waite), was born in Portsea, Hampshire. 14 February 1909 - Her grandson, Charles Valentine Waite (son of William Joseph Waite), was born in Portsea, Hampshire. 2 April 1911 - She lived in Henfield Cottage, Scaynes Hill, Lindfield, Sussex. Aged 76, Assist husband in Dairy Work, of Wanbro. Living in the household of husband Levi Hutson aged 70, Cowkeeper, of Broad Blunsdon. She died aged 77 in the third quarter of 1912 in Cuckfield District.